Death note: Light's new threats
by Flynn1928
Summary: This story is about Light and his way to the top of being the Ruler of a new, Justice filled world. The story starts in the time skip after L dies and before Near and Mello come in. The story introduces two more of L's heirs who go by Kaelin and Jet.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaelin & Jet**

**Chapter 1**

December 12th 2008, Light Yagami's Dreams for an ideal world are going as planned. With L dead and Light as the new L leading the task force no one can stop Light's plans for a perfect utopia.

_"Hmmm now that I have control of the task force and L out of the way.. I don't think I have any need for Misa... But will the task force suspect me if I kill her off... No, she was suspected as the second Kira, they wouldn't possibly suspect me for her death... Haha only if L was still around, he would have suspicion. This is just too easy without L So it's decided, Misa will die, I just have to figure out how to do it secretly."  
_  
"Light-Kun!! Oh, are you coming to bed soon?"

"No Misa, I still have work to do with the task force."

"Oh all right... Your such a work whore..."

"Light! Incoming call!" Matsuda squealed.

Light turned on his computer and pressed the button on his desk marked "L".  
A large Gothic font K, the same L used appeared on screen and a voice spoke of the same voice scrambler as L's.

"Hello L, Nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much of your efforts. Why do you think you deserve the title of "L"? I know you aren't the original... Light suddenly got a surprised look on his face. "What the great L is speechless...hmmm so I am correct, I wasn't lied to. Well as you can tell I am aware you are not the original L... he is dead, And I believe you had something to do with it...At least that's what I have deducted...Well L it was a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to working with you.."

"Working with me?! What makes you think I'm gonna let an L wanna be like yourself work with me..." Light screamed.

"Well you have no choice in the matter...either you cooperate with me.. or I'll have to force my into your compound.." The scrambled voice modulator uttered.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that??" Light said calmly and proudly.

"Well I will start by Torturing Misa-Misa... And then I'll kill her..."

"HAH, Misa's safe and sound up in her room!" Shouted Matsuda. _"Matsuda you dumb ass" _Thought Light.

"Hmmmm I was correct, Of course I didn't know you had any connection to her at all, I just felt like I needed to test that for L's sake.. And maybe you are Kira, Light Yagami...

_"Damn it! How does this person know so much... I better keep it cool for now so I don't get suspected..." _Light thought to himself

"Well Light Yagami, It was a pleasure meeting you, But I cannot wait till 8 days from now when you can meet Jet and I in person... But Only you and the task force, yes I know of the task force also... If you bring Misa-Misa I will be forced to make action.. Be aware of that.. By the way you can call me "Kaelin"... "And I'm Jet!!" "Jet no! This is supposed to be professional..." "Oh don't be so uptight.." "Jet... " well anyway Yagami.. 8 days from now at Melinaku park... 3:00 A:M, and if anyone else comes, like I said I will be forced to take action. Goodbye."

"Light... Are we going to go through with this..." Soichiro said calmly.

"Of course dad... But we're gonna make precautions..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Negotiation  
**

Light and the rest of the task force arrived at the rendezvous at 2:47 AM the day of the meeting. And there was no sign of anyone.

"Huh? There's no one here. Let's wait it out and see if anyone shows. Light spoke softly.

Twenty minutes had passed since Light and the others arrived and still no sign of anyone. Light and the others were about to give up and leave when... Out of the bushes a young girl emerged. She was short with Long aqua blue hair. She looked around the age of fourteen.

"Hello little girl. Why are you here so late into the night?" Matsuda asked stupidly.

"Oh me? I'm on a midnight stroll with my teddy!" The little girl exclaimed proudly.

"A midnight stroll? Aren't you kinda young for that kinda thing?" Light stated blankly.

"Oh no. I sleep in the day and stay up all night! My brother doesn't let me stay up during the day. He's a party pooper. The little girl said.

"Oh well, your going to have to move on... We are expecting someone..." Soichiro said pathetically.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, Haha." The little girl exclaimed.

The little girl ran up to Light and held out her hand.

"Ummm are you the L we are meeting?" Light said with a non convinced look.

"Well kinda, My name's Jet. And Kaelin is my partner! We work together! Oh and my hand is there for you to shake it... SO SHAKE IT!!" Jet screamed loudly.

Light shook her hand with a very un satisfied look on his face.

_Haha this is perfect! She is just a kid! There is no way she has surpassed L! But there is still her partner. I wonder how old he is... _Light thought to himself.

"Well shall we head back to our head quarters then?" Light asked nicely.

"Uh I don't think so. How am I supposed to know you are the real L?" Jet asked rudely.

"Well I have no real way of proving it. You'll just have to believe me." Light stated.

"Oh no. I'm not just gonna _believe _you. I'm gonna test you! Starting with this. Tell me, What was the original L's favorite food?" Jet asked proudly.  
"Oh that's not even a challenge. That would be cake. He was always eating cake during the Yotsuba investigation." Said Light with a bored look.

"Oh that was an easy one. Ready for another? If I were to tell you that L is my brother, Would you believe me? Also from these facts supporting it. I have two brothers. L and one I will not mention. The one I am not mentioning was born from the same mother and father as me. But L was born from a different father. L was twenty four when he died and was born in 1976 and I was born in 1992. Do you think L and I are truly related?" Jet said with a proud look on her face.

"Well the answers can go either two of these ways..One, If L truly was twenty four he would not have been born in the year of 1976.. He would have been born in 1979. Two you could be lying to me about this information on his birth date and I would not be able to arrive at a conclusion. You were hoping I would overlook the fact that he could not have been born in 1976 if he was twenty four when he died. But considering I realized that I believe that not only are you lying about those facts, but also you are lying about being his sister." Light Stated blankly.

_Wow he's a lot smarter than Kaelin and I thought... It looks like L might have been right about him being Kira. _Jet thought to herself.

"Well, well. You really are smart Light Yagami. I'm convinced, you really are the new L. We will be pleased to work with you. Jet said politely.

"That was too easy. But of course we will also be pleased to work with you. But what about your partner Kaelin?" Light asked quickly.

"Well he will not be working with us in person. He doesn't quite trust you yet and thinks that you will kill him." Jet said rudely.

"Doesn't trust me huh? Well looks like you and him really do follow in L's footsteps." Light said jokingly.

As Light, the task force and Jet headed back to the headquarters all Light could think of the whole time was whether or not these two new L followers were for real. Light was thinking whether or not L set this whole thing up before he died for insurance. The only thing that Light couldn't deduct was if Jet was telling the truth about L being her brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Siblings**

Light, Jet and the rest of the task force arrived at the headquarters a little while after the meeting.

"So Jet, are you looking forward to working with us in this huge compound?" Matsuda asked blankly.

"OH YES! This is beautiful! It's so big! Do I really get my own floor?!" Jet screamed excitedly.

"Well yeah. When the time comes that Kaelin decides to work with us in person, I think you and him need that much space." Light stated.

Misa walked in the room that Jet and the rest of the task force were and screeched like a school girl.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh! Is this the person you guys are working with for the Kira case!! She's soooooooooo cute!! Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Misa screeched loudly.

"Oh my god! Your Misa-Misa! I knew that you would be here but It's just so amazing to see you in person!!" Jet screeched back.

"Calm down you two! Jet! You aren't here to be friends with Misa! You're here to help with the investigation! You girls are screaming over each other like a bunch of fan girls! "Aizawa scolded.

"Well some one didn't have their orange juice this morning..." Misa and Jet said in unison.

"Aizawa is right Misa... We have to work on the Kira case, we can't have you and Jet all buddy like. It complicates the situation." Light said calmly

"Light? May I ask if we start the case tomorrow? We just got here and I would like to settle down and get comfortable." Jet asked politely.

"Tomorrow? Well that would be a good idea... But can we afford to take a day off?" Matusda asked stupidly.

"Well I've already gone over it with Kaelin and he said he'll work twice as hard today and report to us tomorrow." Jet stated.

"Alright. Today we will all relax and tomorrow we will get started." Light said calmly.

"Alright! I'm gonna take Jet out shopping! She needs new clothes.. Look at the poor girl..Oh! And a new teddy bear. That one's old and ratty..." Misa said rudely.

"Hey! I like my clothes! And i love Marley! There's no stuffed animal in the world that can replace my little Marley..."

"Alright it's settled! We'll go clothes shopping, but we won't get you a new teddy. Yay this is going to be so fun! I always wanted a little sister! Misa shouted excitedly.

Misa and Jet ran off arms linked. Skipping down the hallway ever so joyfully.

"Misa can you wait a second? I have to got to the washroom.. Haha." Jet asked nicely.

Jet walked into the washroom of the headquarters lobby. She held up her ratty teddy bear which she calls Marley and began to speak.

"Kaelin can you hear me? This is going too good... Misa thinks that I am this innocent little girl. She has no idea... I will continue to spend time with Misa like you told me. After a while I'm sure to find out some facts on her being the second Kira... See brother.. This is going just as planned." After Jet said that she started laughing quietly. Quietly enough for Misa not to hear.

"All done Jet?

"Yeah, all refreshed!"

"Okay let's make our way to the mall!" Misa shouted excidedly.

Several hours later Misa and Jet arrived back at headquarters. Jet was dressed in new clothes that looked very similar to Misa's. She was still holding the same teddy bear. But it had a bow on it's head now.

"Did you two have fun at the shopping?" Matsuda asked jealously.

"Yeah we did! First we got our nails done. Then we bought some new shoes. And then we headed for Sti..." Misa was interrupted.

"We don't care what you did at the mall... While you guys were out Kaelin gave us some very useful information. Apparently there is another person with the notebook. Kaelin has been able to figure out his alias and his general location." Light said annoyed.

"Another one? So another shinigami dropped his notebook?" Misa asked confused.

"Yeah that's what it means...he goes by Enchill and he is here in Japan. Kaelin has come to the conclusion that his killings didn't start in Japan but in America. With these facts Kaelin has concluded that Enchill started out living in America but came to Japan... We are guessing that he came to Japan to work with Kira. Also Kaelin spilled his beans about his connection with you. He's your brother eh? You could have told us that in the first place." Light exasperated.

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you that he was my brother. But i didn't think that it mattered at all. Again, I'm sorry" _Fools of course i didn't tell you he was my brother.. Why would i tell you that I had a twin?_ _That would just ruin Kaelin and my plans. I'm pretty sure that Kaelin didn't tell them that we are twins.. Just siblings._

"Well anyways we have to start tracking this Enchill character down..." Light said calmly,


End file.
